<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 挥春 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463431">澳耀 | 挥春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>国设情侣写春联的日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 挥春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>挥春</p><p> </p><p>最先的话题当然是扫福字，交换或赠送福卡一旦开了头，群里自然会有人响应。<br/>
王耀是在此时被圈得最勤的那个：“大哥，给大家写个福字呗！”<br/>
王耀这天休假，不过这会倒是以让人好好上班的缘由打发群聊：“别偷懒摸鱼玩手机，一会儿我看看哪个家伙步数最少，少的给我罚写春联。”<br/>
这对王家算得什么惩罚？群里说笑了几句便散去，王嘉龙这时慢吞吞地发了个从他粤哥那偷来的得闲饮茶.jpg；接着是王濠镜，发的表情包是只揣着福字的Q版小猫，之后才终于听见本尊趿着拖鞋的脚步声从房间传来、愈来愈近，打了个哈欠，轻声向王耀道了句早安。<br/>
“这么困吗？”王耀觉得有些好笑，腾出手揉揉发顶，说话像在嘱咐小孩子，快去洗脸，熬了粥，赶紧趁热吃。<br/>
没戴眼镜的王濠镜点点头，伸手轻轻揽在王耀颈后，在额上落下一个吻。指尖轻扫，也不知是有心还是无意，在后颈划过夜里留下的印子。王耀当即语塞，啃的那一口仿佛还痛着，这下没什么好气地作势把人撵到洗手间，王濠镜终于恢复点正常样子，一边乖乖拿出洁面和剃须泡沫，一边朝他眨着眼睛：先生对不起。<br/>
王耀没再多说什么，吃过早餐的王濠镜也彻底精神起来，跟在王耀后面一直来到书房桌前，看他准备笔墨，桌上已经铺好了洒金红纸。过年习俗已经简洁许多，王耀开玩笑说年纪大了懒得再折腾什么，但春联还是要写的，换去旧符是雷打不动的习惯。<br/>
他说，有些事还是得讲究，贴不贴没什么区别，但贴了又像真的有个盼头。<br/>
就当是对来年许愿，等春回大地，要家庭和睦，要国泰民安。他继续说着，笔锋吸满墨汁，纸上落下第一个点。<br/>
过去的王耀当然讲究得多。王濠镜看着纸上的烫金龙凤，此情此景实在容易让他想起从前，讲求仪式周全的王耀在年节可不像现在这般懒散，神龛要备上，新衣新鞋等等也自不必说。他们几个小辈还是喜欢看大哥写春联——当然，平日读书练字对孩子来说依旧枯燥，王耀也让他们念诗，还得背，嘉龙就总是苦着个脸记不下来；但过年不一样，即便有那样多的礼节习俗，大哥不会对他们太刻板，也不会让他们继续皱着小脸磕磕绊绊背书，但会温柔而细致地，宽大掌心握住弟弟妹妹的手，再一次教导着如何写出横竖撇捺。<br/>
王濠镜当然也被这样手把手教过，王耀纠正他用腕力度，给他讲间架结构。从湾湾的一手娟秀小楷，嘉龙的俊逸行楷，王耀在王濠镜左侧看他临汉隶和欧体，便又翻了前面一些，思忖片刻，突然笑着揉揉他头发：“写得很好，但让你临字，也不是让你做第二个我呀。”<br/>
小孩子被他抱着，眼神还似懂非懂，但怎么想就怎么说了：“可是，哥哥的字也写得极好，我也喜欢。”<br/>
“濠镜喜欢？”王耀笑得爽朗，“想看我写什么？”<br/>
距离很近，能嗅到悠远的熏香，纸砚与檀木，还有端来糖酥的甜味，又隐约流动着年节氛围的红火气息，他端坐，尚且稚嫩的声音在流畅背诵：爆竹声中一岁除，春风送暖入屠苏。千门万户曈曈日，总把新桃换旧符。<br/>
王耀写字总是潇洒兼有遒劲，灵动与沉稳之间让人忍不住想探其风骨，而处在聚焦中心的人只是若无其事，放下笔，轻声喊一句面前人的名字。<br/>
王濠镜这才抬脸，意识到王耀叫了他两次；对方嘴角翘起，心情愉悦，带点狡黠意味的目光看着他：“你不写吗，让大哥看看你进益如何？”<br/>
他当然是故意的，知道自己从前喜欢模仿着他的字迹。王濠镜低头看王耀写好的几个福字，不知道为什么，竟有种学生被教书先生检查的错觉与紧张，而自己的这位“先生”只是笑眯眯的，安静把笔杆递来，还不忘跟他说笑：“最好写出来能多扫几个万能福哈，他们在群里可闹腾了。”<br/>
王濠镜失笑：“先生，你说的锦鲤就是这样用的吗？”<br/>
不这样用怎样用？王耀很满意地拿着手机拍了几张，既不说好也没说坏，看见王濠镜另外落笔写下那首《元日》时才怔了怔，感叹这人心思真多，总把那些零零碎碎的画面记得那样清楚。不过了然过后笑意很快涌上眉眼：爆竹一声除旧，桃符万户更新，是辞旧迎新，是万物复苏，他摩挲着宣纸边，仿佛下一秒就有枝叶在他指尖下萌发。<br/>
他抬眼看看王濠镜，笑意未减：“干脆帮我把横批也写了吧？”<br/>
王濠镜推推眼镜，心想王耀刚刚好像并没有写哪一副春联：“那写什么？”<br/>
“写五福临门，”他说，强调似的，“就写这个。”指腹从对方手背爬到了腰后，习惯了回应来自王濠镜的拥抱，他这一次是先把人抱紧，王濠镜还莫名其妙，王耀自己却是笑得满足——<br/>
有你、有你们，就是五福临门。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>-彩蛋-<br/>
嘴上说着不写福字，王耀最后却还是在群里发了几张。发图不说，还另外加了一句：“你们猜哪张是我写的？”<br/>
湾湾不知道为什么最快冒泡：我只是随便猜吼，里面应该是有濠镜写的？<br/>
王耀：你猜啊。<br/>
粤少：？<br/>
嘉龙：……<br/>
京爷：大哥，连你也学会把单身狗骗进来打了吗？？？<br/>
王耀：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。没想到吧.jpg</p><p>END</p><p>29/01/20</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>